Goku's true form
by DBZheroes
Summary: What if Goku turned super sayian 3 and defeated frieza without harming Planet Namek. In this story Goku unleashes his true form by going up to a new power of strength. This first chapter is sure to make your head explode. Also includes The Cell Saga.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Spirt Bomb charged

Goku's Spirit Bomb was finally charged and ready aiming at Frieza. After three brutal hours of charging the attack he was sure to defeat him once and for all. He fired the Spirit Bomb directly at Frieza and it seemed like it killed him. "Wow my dad finally beat Frieza".said Gohan.

Krillin and the others were reliefed that Frieza was gone. Then a little bit later Frieza was rising up from the water and was seeking some revenge. "So you think its funny to try and kill me like that huh." Frieza said "Now you will die by the hands of Lord Frieza."

"What I thought my Spirit Bomb worked ,impossible"Goku said. "Heh it looks like you were wrong " Frieza laughed. "Thats enough its time to end this". Piccolo said". "Oh no you don't" Frieza shouted. And he shot a deadly beam at Piccolo automatically. Goku shouted as he saw Piccolo fall instantly to the ground.

"Piccolo no!". Everybody was in shock looking at the unconcious Namekian. "You'll pay for what you have done Frieza". Goku shouted in anger." Im just getting started" Frieza said grimly,and he pointed his hand to Krillin and shockingly lifted him up with his hand to a fist making him explode instantly. "Nooooo!"Krillin shouted started build up energy in the blink of an eye. He transformed into a super sayian right in front of Frieza. "You'll pay for what you did to Piccolo and Krillin".

Gohan noticed a weird looking object in the distance. It was Bulma riding her motorcraft to see Goku's fight with Frieza."What happened to Piccolo and Krillin" said Bulma.  
"What Bulma"? What are you doing here,your going to get killed. Goku demanded ."Oh come on I'll be fine".Bulma stated. Frieza glanced at Bulma and thought what would happen if he kills her."Prepare to die earth woman." He shot a death beam right through her.

"Bulma! Oh no!" Goku shouted in horror. "Just as I thought gone within the blink of an eye"said Frieza. Goku looked at his lifeless friend who was know dead. " First Piccolo, then Krillin, and now Bulma. Thats it Frizea I won't let you harm another being." Goku then shifted himself into a super sayian 2." Wow it looks like dads stronger now ".said Gohan.

"Gohan get out of here and take Piccolo back to the capsule"said Goku." No I wont dad Im going to help you fight Frieza."said Gohan. "Listen to me Gohan you might die just standing here, how do you think your mother would react if you were dead, how do you think I would feel" Goku said."Enough of this talk behold my true form" said Frieza. Frieza transformed into his perfect form." Now die child"Frieza shouted. Then he released two death saucers straight at Gohan. Goku immediately got in front of Gohan causing Goku to get a huge cut on his face and lose his arm. "AAHHH!" Goku shouted in pain. He saw his arm was cut clean off with Frieza's attack. " I might as well get rid of the earth brat another way." Frieza remarked "Oh I know, this attack for sure and you don't have that namekian twerp to heal your power." Gohan leave now or you'll die" Goku shouted."No dad I want to make him pay after what he did to Piccolo,Krillin,and Bulma". Gohan then charged up an attack.

"Masenko,Haaaa!"."Oh no you don't , witness my death ball technique. The death ball combined with the masenko,and it moved towards Gohan. Then an explosion opened widely and after the smoke cleared Gohan was found on the floor lying with his eyes pure white and blank.

"No!" Goku shouted. Gohan was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Next Level

Goku was in shock when he saw Gohan lying there motionless. "Gohan No!" Goku said tearing up. Frieza seemed amused to see that he killed another one of Goku's friends. "What a nice warm up". Frieza said grimly. Goku continued looking at Gohan who was now dead. He thought how Chi Chi would feel about their own son that is dead now. All of a sudden huge energy waves started bursting from Goku."What his power has changed rapidly"! Frieza exclaimed.

Goku then shifted himself into what looked like a new super sayian level. "I feel powerful than ever". Frieza was in shocked that he was frozen stiff for a while."No I will not die by the hands of a sayian ape, you must die." Frieza quickly charged a huge powerful blast towards Goku. "YOU FOOL"! Goku shouted as he blasted a Kame-Hame-Ha towards Frieza.

"OH NO" Frieza shouted in horror. He knew that Goku's new power of strength was sure to kill him. An explosion interrupted the battle and Goku paused. He saw Frieza was demolished, but it seemed to be something else. Goku shifted back to his regular form and went to go search for the person or thing that caused it. Goku began to search around Namek to find the person who caused it. Then he felt a power level that felt a little similar to Frieza's. Goku then saw two figures in the distance one that looked like Frieza but bigger, and one that looked like Frieza in his final form.

"You must be the one who killed my brother".said the mysterious figure."BROTHER?!" Goku said in shock and confusion. "Yes my names Cooler and this is my father King Cold". said Cooler. "Good I need another battle I was afraid Frieza was the only one to fight".Goku said eagerly."What you imputent moron you dare challenge the great powerful Cooler." "Wow the great and powerful Cooler don't sound so tough." Goku commented. "How dare you make fun of my son, I'll have you know that Im the strongest of my race. "King Cold shouted." Looks like Coolers not the only one that talks a tough game."Goku stated.

"Why you dreaded monkey you will pay for smart mouthing the strongest in the galaxy King Cold." He explained. "Enough talk lets end this thing once and for all." Goku shouted as he turned into a super sayian. "What he can't be I only thought pure evil sayians like Vegeta could turn into a super sayian." "So are we going to still stand here like statues and discuss about tea or are we going to fight for real now." Goku said impatiently. Goku and Cooler decide to look for a new battle area since the last one was pretty much destroied. "Alright lets get this thing started."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Goku vs. Cooler

Goku and Cooler were able to find the right place to fight each other. "Are you sure this is the place you want to die." Cooler said. "Fine by me." Goku commented. Cooler charged right into Goku ,but Goku was able to catch him midway and throw him in the air.

"What incredible lack of strength you got there." Goku said to Cooler. "Why you little…" Cooler started to say but his father interrupted. "Now son enough hesitating go on and show him your transformation." King Cold stated. "Great idea father." Cooler agreed as he prepared to begin charging up to transform. Then Goku decided to transform into his super sayian 2 form. "What his power increased once again." King Cold said in shock.

"Kame-Hame…" Goku began charging up his attack towards Cooler. Just then Cooler reached his final form when he got a blast right through him. "NO…THIS..CAN'T…BE!" Cooler said in pain. Cooler fell instantly to the floor. "Well that was too easy." Goku said in a relaxed mood. "No my son has been killed by a obnoxious sayian." King Cold said angrily. "Who you calling obnoxious you're the one who picked a fight with me." Goku said.

"That's it you must die." King Cold said charging straight at Goku. "Oh no you don't as Goku shockingly stuck his hand right into King Cold. "What were you saying about being strongest in the galaxy or as that a lie too?" Goku said in wonder. "GAHHHHH!" King Cold said in his last dying breath. Goku turned back to his normal form and left the dying king their to suffer. Now Goku had to plan out a way to bring back Gohan and his friends back.

Goku then knew he should he contact King Kai to tell his friends to use the Earth Dragon Balls to restore the Namek Dragon Balls back to normal. {Hey King Kai can you hear me.} In just a few seconds King Kai responded to Goku. {Goku is that you, did you beat Frieza?} King Kai asked. {Yes King Kai I was able to beat him, but I lost my arm and my son.} {That's terrible.} King Kai said pitifully. {No sweat I have a solution.}Goku said positively.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Heroes Revived

King Kai informed Goku's friends on earth to gather up all the dragon balls and summon shenron. Goku waited for a couple hours to finally hear that shenron was finally summoned.{Alright Goku what do you want your friends to wish for.} King Kai asked.{I want you to tell them to wish for the Namekian Dragon Balls to be restored.} said Goku.

Two minutes later Goku saw that all the Namekians were back and Dende put the Namekian Dragon Balls together to summon Porunga, the Namekian Dragon, which granted three wishes. "State your first wish."Porunga commanded. The first wish was to bring Gohan back. Goku found Gohan at the same place that he was killed. "Dad!"Gohan shouted. Goku hugged him real tight and was glad to have him back alive.

"Gohan please don't tell your mother that you were killed." said Goku. "Sure thing dad." Gohan replied. "Good you don't want to know how she felt if I told her what happened." Gohan thought then laughed to himself quietly. The next wish was to bring back Bulma. The last and final wish was to bring back Vegeta, but as a good hero not an evil sayian prince.

Goku's pod was still intact so his friends could travel with him back to earth. Later on Goku and Vegeta surprisingly ended up becoming friends. Vegeta and Bulma ended up getting engaged to marry and Goku looked onto a new future ahead. Two years have passed since the horrific battle with Frieza and his family. Goku began training with Gohan to become stronger. Gohan wants to be a super sayian just like his dad. Will he become a super sayian?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Android showdown

Its been three years since Goku's battle with Frieza,Cooler, and King Cold. Goku has been wondering if a new evil will rise soon, but for now he was busy training Gohan. Goku suddenly heard people screaming in a city not to far from Goku and Gohan's training spot.

Goku and Gohan decided to go see what was happening. When they got there they noticed two weird looking men with initials on their vests that Goku knew resembled the Red Ribbon Army which Goku fought as a kid. One of the men eyed Gohan in the face like he had interests in him. "Number 20 his power level is quite strange and is kind of similar to Goku's."said the stranger. "What how do you know my name." said Goku in confusion. "We know everything about you." said the other stranger. "Were androids by the name of Android 19 and Android 20."said Android 20.

Android 19 instantly dashed to Goku and put his hand over his mouth. Gohan sensed his father's power fading fast. Then Gohan decided to try helping when all of sudden a energy blast came from the sky hitting Android 19. It was Vegeta who came to help Goku fight the Androids head on. "Hey Gohan take Kakarot back to your place and you stay there got it." Vegeta commanded. "Yes Vegeta." Gohan said while picking up Goku and heading to his home.

"So you're the androids that decided to pick a fight with my friend Kakarot". said Vegeta. "My data indicates that you are very weak." Android 19 stated. "Oh really then how do you explain this." Vegeta shifted himself into a super sayian. "Oh don't worry I'll go easy on you, for a little." said Vegeta. Vegeta and Android 19 engaged in battle and prepared to fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Vegeta vs. Android 19

The horrific battle of Vegeta and Android 19 was going to begin. Android 19 immediately charged at Vegeta with all of his might. Vegeta still stood their like nothing happened and blasted straight at the android fiercely. "You fool, concentrate and don't let him beat you." Android 20 said in anger. Vegeta then got a hand of Android 19 and swung him around like a rag doll until he broke off Android 19's arm. "Wow this battle is going to end early then I suspected." said Vegeta. Android 20 fled away from the battle area and heading towards the mountains.

"Master!" Android 19 shouted in shock as he saw his creator run off. Vegeta then charged up a strong attack aiming towards Android 19. "Oh No!" Android 19 said in his last dying words. Vegeta shifted back to his normal form and headed to Goku's house.

Meanwhile, in a different timeline a teenaged boy prepares to travel to the past. The young mans name is Goten who is Goku's future son. "Alright Bulma I'm ready to time travel." said Goten. "Alright Goten its ready." said Future Bulma. The time machine automatically disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Goku was lying in bed at his house in pain. "Dad whats wrong?" Gohan said in confusion. "I don't know." Goku said clenching his chest. Vegeta arrived to see if Goku was alright after the android attack.

Goku suddenly passed out and everyone got shocked. Goku was facing an illness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Secret Laboratory

Android 20 arrived to a mountain side with a big metal door. He entered the mountain which was his secret laboratory. Vegeta saw Android 20 enter the mountain and decided to follow.

Vegeta broke into the lab and confronted Android 20. "Welcome to my secret lab Vegeta."said Android 20. "This is a lab, it looks more like an oversized basement." said Vegeta. " Criticize my lab all you want your about to meet Android 17 & 18."said Android 20. Vegeta started charging up an energy blast straight at the two chambers that the Androids were in. " Ha try all you want those stupid blasts of yours is doing nothing to the chambers my Androids are in." Android 20 said in laughter. "And my real name is Dr. Gero."

"What you can't be serious you're the mad scientist that I've heard about in articles." Vegeta said in shock. Krillin and the others over heard the shocking discovery about Android 20 was Dr. Gero in disguise. "Now prepare to meet my creations 17 and 18." said Dr. Gero. He activated the two chambers and two figures awoke from their sleep. One of the figures had black long hair and was a male ,and the other Android had yellow long hair and was a female. One Android approached Gero and paused to see a remote control in his hand. " Its good to see you master thanks for waking me." said Android 17. "That's weird I'd expected you to attack me." said Dr. Gero in confusion. "What ever do you mean master?" said Android 18.

Android 18 walked behind Dr. Gero and snatched the remote controller out of his hand. "What Android 18 why did you do that?" Dr. Gero said puzzled. "Is this controller supposed to shut us off?" Android 18 asked. Android 18 crushed the controller in pieces. "Why did you do that Android 18!" said Dr. Gero.

"We wouldn't want you to shut 18 and I now would we." said Android 17. Vegeta knew that Gero's creations were about turn on him. Dr. Gero was in panic trying to get his Androids to obey his orders to destroy Vegeta and the others. Android 17 quickly impaled his arm through Dr. Gero and then kicked his head off. Gero's head rolled near the others.

Then Android 17 stepped on Dr. Gero's head and crushing it. The Androids directed their attention to Vegeta. "You must be Vegeta." said Android 17. "Yes and you must be a waste of time."Vegeta remarked. All of a sudden a pod crash landed towards the same area that the others were at.

A man came out the pod and headed towards the Androids. "I'm Goten and I will destroy you Android 17 and 18.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Future Son

Goten squared off with 17 and began to battle him. "You look weaker than the Androids in my time." . the stranger commented. "How dare you criticize us." said 17 charging at the stranger. Then the stranger was able to block 17's attack and got a hold of his arm. "Let go of me." 17 pleaded. Vegeta stared at the mysterious man who had 17's arm in a grasp so tight that it could break like a twig. {Wait a minute he looks a little bit like Kakarot} said Vegeta. All of a sudden a huge crunch sound broke in the air and the sound of Android 17 yelling in pain. " OWWWW!". 17 shouted in pain. " How was he capable of doing something like that." The others and Android 18 looked in shocked that 17's arm was pulled out clearly. "How pathetic I thought you would put up a real fight I guess I was wrong wasn't I." said the stranger.

"How dare you do that to my brother." 18 said as she was rushing straight to the stranger. He then got a hold of her by the leg and swung her around until he finally released her. "I didn't know you wanted to have some fun in that case I guess I should use all my power this time.

{What he's been using only half of his power incredible.} Vegeta said in amazement. The stranger then quickly shifted into a Super Sayian 2. Then he charged up what seemed to be a Kame-Hame-Ha blast. He released towards the Androids as fast as possible. "FULL POWER". the stranger shouted. The blast connected perfectly and the two Androids were history for sure. Sure enough the stranger beated Android 17 and 18.

"Hi guys my name is Goten I need to talk to Vegeta for a moment please." said Goten. Vegeta then followed Goten to a far distance. "I have urgent news to tell you Vegeta." said Goten. "What kind of news?" Vegeta questioned. "Well you see I'm from the future." Goten answered. "What really." Vegeta said in shock. "Yes. Anyway in my time a strong threat by the name of Cell has endangered my life and is planning to come to your time." said Goten.

"You see the reason this is a big thing is because everyone in my time is dead including: Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Bulma, my dad, and you." said Goten. "Wait I die in your time, but how?" You got killed by Cell that's how." said Goten.

Goten was about to tell Vegeta about his tragic timeline. Back at Goku's house Goku was practically dying. "Gohan…Chi-Chi…you know I love you guys, but I'm afraid… I have to go…for..now." Goku said weakly. "No dad don't say that." Gohan said tearfully. "I can't lose you again Goku." Chi-Chi said in tears. "Good…bye my family." Goku said in his last dying words. Goku was dead and couldn't be brought back to life. How could this tragic problem get worse.

Back in the future a monster strikes a town by Goten's home. "Hello, anyone home." Cell shouted. Bulma came out to see what was going on and stopped in her tracks. "Cell what are you doing here?" Bulma asked in fear. "I'm here to send Goten a personal message." said Cell. Suddenly, Cell shot a death beam right through Bulma. "Have a nice day you old hag." said Cell. This situation just got worse.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Goten's Horrific Past

Goten explained to Vegeta about his past and how its in jeopardy. "It was Five years ago when it happened in my time I was only six years old when I witnessed the death of my family. First my dad, then my mom, and then Gohan. My brother was protecting me from the androids, but they mysteriously disappeared and that's when Cell appeared. He stated that he absorbed the androids and achieved his prefect form. My brother thought he was bluffing and ended up getting killed. That day I vowed to train to get strong enough to take Cell head on. I ended up fighting Cell, but I didn't last a second." said Goten

"If you couldn't beat Cell, but you were able to beat the androids." Vegeta questioned. "Thanks to Gohan he was able to train me to become a Super Sayian 2." said Goten. "Anyway like I was saying the only reason I came here was to help you fight Cell." said Goten.

"How long do we need to train until this Cell creature arrives." asked Vegeta. "About a year as I would estimate it." predicted Goten.

"That's weird I don't feel Kakarot's energy anymore. Vegeta said in concern. "Who in the world is Kakarot."said Goten. "Your meaning to tell me you don't know your dad's name." said Vegeta. "What I thought it was Goku". said Goten. "Never mind that lets go check on him." said Vegeta.

When Goten and Vegeta arrived to Goku's house they saw him lying in bed not moving at all. "Who is this man Vegeta?" asked Chi-Chi. "Uh Vegeta can we go another room real quick?" asked Goten. Vegeta followed Goten to the other room. "Look Vegeta if anyone finds out I'm Goku's son from the future my existence will be ruined." said Goten.

"Don't worry I'll just say you're a friend of his that looks just like him." said Vegeta. "Thanks Vegeta." said Goten. "Don't mention it." said Vegeta.

All of a sudden Goku's body disappeared. It was transferred to King Yema's place at Kami's Lookout. "Goku what a pleasant surprise may I ask why are you here again." said King Yema. Geez the real question should have been what took you so long, but eh that works too." Goku said happily.

Back in the Future Cell prepared a new time machine that will take him to Goten's location. "Alright Goten I'm coming for you, but this time I wont let you live." said Cell. Cell activated the launch sequence and was about to time travel. "BWHAAAAAHAAA!" Cell laughed as he vanished.

Will Vegeta and Goten be prepared to go face to face with the mighty Cell and will Goku come back just in time?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Cell's Arrival

Cell finally arrived to the present time. "So this is Earth." said Cell. He began to scan around for Goten. "If I was a moron where I would be?" said Cell. Back at King Yema's place Goku was trying to devise a plan to be brought back to life. "Hey King Yema do you have any ideas on how I could be revived?" asked Goku. "I'm afraid I have nothing thought through yet." King Yema confirmed. "Are you sure there is no way to bring me back." said Goku.

"Unless we decide to contact the Namekians for their dragon balls, but that would put a risk on thier hands." said King Yema. {Goku can you hear me}.said King Kai. "I hear you loud and clear King Kai." said Goku. {I have some good news on how to bring you back.} said King Kai. "Good what is it?" asked Goku. {I remember a close realative of mines by the name of Ancestor Kai who can train you to become even stronger.} said King Kai.

"Alright that sounds good." said Goku. Back at Earth Cell started destroying citites nonstop. "What fun, blowing up citites to get my mind distracted off of things." said Cell. Goten and Vegeta made it to the destroied city where Cell was. "This is how Cell looks like he looks like an overgrown mutant bug." said Vegeta. " Look who's talking you look like a retarded rockstar." said Cell. "How dare you!" Vegeta said as he was charging directly to Cell. Cell kicked Vegeta in the stomach so hard that he coughed up blood.

"Vegeta are you okay?" said Goten. "Ack the pain." said Vegeta. "He shouldn't of approached the perfect strength of the perfect form." said Cell. Vegeta slowly stood up and was shot back down when Cell kicked him straight in the head.

Vegeta was knocked out and his eyes were blank as a piece of white paper. "I told you not to challenge him Vegeta, why doesn't anyone listen to me!?" said Goten. "Your next!" said Cell as he charged up a Death Beam directly at Goten. "Ahhhhhh!" Goten shouted in agony. He fell straight to the ground and was knocked out too. "This is all to easy." said Cell as he flew off. Goku sensed Vegeta's power fade and knew that he was up against a monster.

Cell decided to leave Goten and Vegeta to suffer in pain and looked for more mayhem to cause. Suddenly two figures in the distance and approached where Goten and Vegeta was. It was Dende and Piccilo. Dende healed Vegeta and then Goten. "What on earth happened to you guys?" asked Dende.

"We were attacked by a monster named Cell." said Vegeta. Vegeta was still in shock after Cell beat him down like it was nothing. He then flew of in anger. "Whats up with him?" asked Dende. "He's depressed and I don't blame him." said Goten.

Goku was transported to another world where he met King Kai's relative Ancestor Kai. Will Goku be able to train just in time to face Cell or will he be too late? "This is what happens when you judge perfection." said Cell.

Gohan was busy doing homework when he sensed a strange power level approaching his house. It was Cell and he was about ready to attack Gohan, but he decided not to. "Hello you don't happen to know where Goku is."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Supreme Kai World

Goku and King Kai greeted Ancestor Kai and asked him to teach Goku new techniques. "Well Goku you've come to the right place here at Supreme Kai world we have ancient techniques such as Instant Transmission." said Ancestor Kai's cousin Supreme Kai. "Awesome that sounds great." said Goku. " Lets see where to start." Ancestor Kai wondered. "Ah I've got it I will teach you the art of fusion." said Ancestor Kai.

"What in the world is fusion?" asked Goku. "Fusion is a technique that allows two people combine as one. Unfortunately I fusioned with an old witch and look at me now." said Ancestor Kai. "Wait how long do you stay fusioned?" asked Goku. "Well how can I break this to you with out anyone freaking out? You stay fusioned with that one individual forever." said Ancestor Kai. "WHAT!" Goku said in shock " so your saying if I was to fusion for example with my son Gohan we would stay fusioned forever." "Don't worry its actually natural once you get used to it." said Ancestor Kai. "What are you talking about your old and wrinkly possibly even crabby like any average old person." "How dare you criticize my youth, your lucky I'm willing to teach you fusion." shouted Ancestor Kai.

"But first to bring you back to life." said Ancestor Kai. "Really you can bring me back to life." Certainly all I have to do is this." said Ancestor Kai. He put his hands in front of Goku and Goku's halo was transferred to him and he collapsed to the floor. "Ancestor!" shouted Supreme Kai in horror. "You fool you don't have to shout even if die I will still be alive in the Kai world don't you remember." said Ancestor Kai. "Whew you gave me a scare risking your life for me." said Goku.

Back at earth Cell and Gohan had a confrontation at Goku's house. "Who on earth are you?" asked Gohan. " I am the one who will squash you like a bug and then resume on my evil deeds for your no good planet." said Cell. "Starting with your mother." said Cell as he directed a death beam towards Chi-Chi. "MOTHER!" shouted Gohan in shock.

"Gee that was fun your next." said Cell. "You killed my mother the only one I had said Gohan " YOU WILL PAY!" He started shouting in anger and his hair started to glow rapidly. "Well what do you know it looks like the boy is going to explode with rampaging anger how exciting." said Cell.

"YAHHHHH!" Gohan shouted as he shifted into a super sayian 1. "Well Well look here boy even though you are now stronger than before you still cant beat perfection like me." said Cell. "I don't care how strong you say you are I will shut you up once and for all." said Gohan. He ran up to Cell and punched him so hard Cell couldn't believe it. " Impressive my turn." said Cell as he uppercut Gohan into the air and waited for him to land half way to kick once again.

Goku was wondering how long this fusion technique was going to take him to learn to challenge Cell. Meanwhile Vegeta and Goten rushed to Goku's house as fast as they can. Cell and Gohan began to fight head on. Can Goku learn fusion before the rest of his friends feel Cell's wrath? Hang in there Gohan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Gohan vs. Cell

Gohan and Cell began to face in a brutal combat that only one person would come out as the winner. "You will pay Cell for what you did to my mother." said Gohan. " Just let that go already, I'm losing my patience here." Cell complained. Cell rushed towards Gohan and caught him off guard. "That move was pathetic." said Gohan.

"Judge all you want you know that I wasn't even using my perfect power on you." said Cell. "Hey Cell!" shouted Vegeta who came out of no where. He kicked Cell square foot in the face and then threw mid air to charge up an attack. "GALLICK GUN!" shouted Vegeta. He aimed it to Cell and Cell took no damage. "Wow is that all you got you seem to have forgotten what I did to you earlier." said Cell. Vegeta quickly shifted into a super sayian and assaulted Cell. "I will beat you Cell mark my words I will." said Vegeta.

Meanwhile back at Supreme Kai World Goku was willing to learn this fusion technique that Ancestor Kai was talking about. "Ancestor Kai isn't there another way to do fusion?" asked Goku. "Well there is one way, but its tricky." said Ancestor Kai. "Well what is it?" said Goku. " It's called a Fusion Dance and the only way to do that is a lot of practice, because if you don't do it right you might make a mistake." said Ancestor Kai. "But ancestor I thought you said to use the Porta Earrings not the Fusion Dance right?" said Supreme Kai. "Nonsense if he wishes on learning it the hard way so be it." said Ancestor Kai.

Back at Earth Cell was initially Vegeta and Goten. Gohan was just standing there watching his friends get pummeled by Cell. {What am I doing standing here like a statue when my friends need me I should help instead of standing here being useless} thought Gohan. He charged to Cell and punched his gut with all his might. "Gahhhh…" said Cell in pain. "Wow that actually hurt." said Cell said in surprise. Cell tried to attack, but Gohan dodged the attack kicked Cell so hard he went flying. "Impossible how am I losing to a brat like him?" Cell said in anger. Gohan shifted his body and energy waves started spreading rapidly. "Guys give me your power and energy I think I could manage turning into a Super Sayian 2 like my dad." said Gohan. "Its worth a shot." said Goten. Goten and the others started directing energy to Gohan.

{You can do it big brother, I know you can.}. Gohan started getting massive power that impressed Cell. "THIS IS IT CELL THIS IS WHERE YOUR TERROR ENDS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" shouted Gohan. Gohan's hair started glowing again, but more rapid than before. Suddenly Cell charged a death beam and Gohan deflected it in mid air. "Alright Cell this is what I like to call Super Sayian 2." said Gohan.

"What his power has increased once again it looks like this may take a while." said Cell. "This is where it ends." said Gohan. " Not so fast. Behold the true power of my perfect form." said Cell. Cell started to charge up for his perfect form. After a few minutes Cell's power was equal to Gohan's. "How do you like my true power?" said Cell. "It seems dull if you ask me you should really focus on fighting and not blabbing trash disposal that you call a mouth." said Gohan. "Why you little brat ho dare you just for that you will be the first to witness my true power." said Cell. "Scum." commented Gohan. "Why you." said Cell. Cell charged up a very strong attack in the matter of minutes. "I like to call this the Solar Kamehameha." Gohan started getting frantic and in fear shifted back to normal. "What in the world are you doing fool." said Vegeta in shock. All of a sudden a figure used a type of energy wave that teleported them out off harms way. Cell fired not knowing that the Z fighters have disappeared. Earth has been destroyed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Vegeta vs. Cell

A few hours after the tragic explosion of Planet Earth it seemed that Cell was dead. Supreme Kai was able to bring Gohan and the others to Supreme Kai world safely. "Dad!" shouted Gohan as he started running to Goku. "I'm happy to see you too son." said Goku. "What happened with you fighting Cell?" asked Goku. "Well the thing is I did fight Cell, but I got scared and accidentally shifted back to my normal form." said Gohan. "Wait you're a Super Sayian now?" said Goku. "Yes." said Gohan. "That's amazing how did you become one?" asked Goku. "The only reason I became one is, because Cell killed mom." said Gohan in tears. " What! How dare he that monster is going to pay for what he did to my wife." said Goku. "Look no further I'm already here." said Cell who came out of no where. "So your Cell huh you don't look that strong to me." said Goku. "Kakarot allow me to fight Cell." said Vegeta. "Well Vegeta I didn't know you wanted another beating?" said Cell. "That's it Cell its time for you to die." said Vegeta. "Vegeta you must be crazy. You can't possibly think you can take Cell one on one." said Goten. "Nonsense my strategy should work this time." said Vegeta.

"Enough already die!" shouted Cell. Vegeta dodged the blast and socked Cell in the stomach he coughed up blood. "GAHHH!" shouted Cell in pain. "Hey Cell, there's a secret I've been hiding from you all this time I've achieved a new level of my Super Sayian ability." said Vegeta. He shifted himself into a Super Sayian 2. "Witness the true power of a Super Sayian 2." said Vegeta. He charged up his newest attack towards Cell. "Final Flash!" Vegeta shouted. It hit Cell directly. "Wow Vegeta's new power is incredible." said Goten.

"Are you impressed Cell?" asked Vegeta. "Quite pathetic if I do say so myself." said Cell uninjured. "Playing hard to get huh, that's about to change." said Vegeta. Vegeta and Cell began throwing punches and kicks to one another. Cell found himself in predicament and tried to block Vegeta's quick attacks one by one, but failed. "Whats wrong Cell? What happened to the monster that was bent on perfection?" teased Vegeta.

"How dare you!" shouted Cell. With blinding anger Cell tried blasting Vegeta fiercely, but Vegeta was able to dodge them like before. "Is that all you got Cell." said Vegeta. Goku looked onto the battle. He knew Vegeta had the advantage for now. "Alright Cell I believe its time to end this for good." said Vegeta.

"Enough Vegeta give Cell a break I have an idea on how to beat this guy." said Goku. "Kakarot whats wrong with do you have any idea what this monster did to your wife!" said Vegeta. "I know what he did and I know what he's capable of." said Goku.

"But whats the point of letting you have all the fun I want to fight too." Goku said excitement. "If you wanted to fight Cell you should've said something." said Vegeta.

"I thought you pretty much figured, but okay. You hear that Cell you got yourself a real challenge." said Goku. "Alright then prepare for the ultimate power of perfection."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Goku vs. Cell

"This battle is going to be fun." said Goku excitedly. Goku and Cell were about to start fighting when Supreme Kai interrupted. "Goku when do plan on using the fusion technique." asked Supreme Kai. "Wait a minute you fool he hasn't learned it yet." said Ancestor Kai. "Oh yeah that's right, but I don't think I'm going learn it now I want to go step by step." said Goku. "That's enough time to fight." said Cell. Cell immediately charged to Goku and tried to punch him, but Goku blocked and uppercutted Cell to the sky. "KAME…HAME." Goku started to charge up his attack. "What the?" said Cell.

"HAAAA!" said Goku as he released his blast. The blast hit Cell directly and it caused damage. "Gah. Injured, he injured me real good. He'll pay for that." said Cell. "I don't understand Cell I thought you'd be stronger than this." Goku commented. "Wow look at Kakarot go he's gotten a lot stronger." said Vegeta.

"Alright Cell its time to get real and stop fooling around." said Goku as he shifted into his Super Sayian 1 form. "What! You mean all this time he's been using half of his strength." said Cell. Goku vanished and reappeared in front of Cell and kneed him the stomach. Cell was swung around like a rag doll as Goku kept swinging Cell around and around until he finally released him. "Is that all you got Cell?" Goku asked. "Shut up!" Cell shouted angrily. {I cant believe I'm losing like this I just cant lose this way.} Whats the matter Cell? Give up?" asked Goku.

"Never!" shouted Cell as he charged his Death Beam attack. Goku dodged and charged to Cell, and kicked him straight in the gut. Cell coughed up some more blood and tried attacking Goku again.

"This getting old Cell. Its time to finish this." said Goku. Cell looked around and started glaring at Gohan. {Maybe if I absorb the brat next to Vegeta…just maybe I can gain more power.} "Hey Cell over here!" shouted Goku. "Huh?" said Cell in confusion. "Kame…Hame…HAAAA" shouted Goku as he aimed his blat to Cell.

"OH NO!" shouted Cell. The huge blast seemed to have destroyed Cell once and for all. "Well it looks like I beated Cell huh?" said Goku. "You sure did Goku." said Goten. "Hey I've been meaning to ask you look just like me. Are we related or something?" asked Goku. "Uh no. It must be a funny resemblance or something. Goten said nervously.

All of a sudden a huge wave of energy started erupting in the sky. "No it can't be, but how?" Vegeta said in shock. "Its good to be back even though its been a few minutes, but still vengeance shall be served don't you think so Goku?" asked the revived monster. "How in the world is that possible?" Goku questioned. "You see I have a distinctive organism in my body that helps me reform myself, but even stronger than last time." said Cell.

Vegeta busted with anger and charged to Cell. Cell was able to knock him back to the ground. Vegeta instantly got up and charged up one of his newest attacks directly at Cell. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted as he launched the attack towards Cell. When the attack hit Cell he seemed unharmed and not pleased. Cell charged to Vegeta and grasped his chest to charge up a strong effective blast. Vegeta fell to the ground hard. "Vegeta!" Goku shouted. "Your next Goku." said Cell as he charged up a death beam that went through Goku. "FATHER!" shouted Goten. "Wait. Goten did you just call Goku your father?" asked Krillin. "Whoops, slipped out." said Goten. "How in the world could you be his son, we never heard that Goku had another child?" said Krillin. "Like I said before I'm from the future." said Future Goten. "Oh yeah that's right. I forgot that." said Krillin in embarrassment.

Cell once again started looking again trying to find Gohan. "There he is!" shouted Cell. Cell rushed to Gohan has he released his tail and opened it up. "What the heck is Cell doing?" Goku wondered. Then, the tail trapped Gohan inside it. "Gohan!" shouted Goku.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Art of Fusion

Goku and the others couldn't believe what Cell was doing. "Gohan!" Goku shouted as he made a mad dash towards Cell. "A few more steps closer, and you will be blown to bits." "I like to see that happen." Goku said in disbelief. "Alright then." Cell said as he blasted him while absorbing Gohan. The blast distracted Goku, and he was unable to prevent Cell from absorbing Gohan. "So this how it feels like to absorb a human." said Cell.

"Dang it. I wasn't fast enough." said Goku. "Alright Goku its time for you to die, and I will make sure you never come back. Ever!" said Cell as he was about to charge up his Solar Kamehameha. "Wait just a minute Cell." shouted Ancestor Kai. "What do you want fool!" Cell shouted in anger. "Don't you want a tough and strong opponent." said Ancestor Kai. "Why yes of course." Cell agreed. "Then I promise you in just a couple hours you will have that fighter to fight. You understand me right?" asked Ancestor Kai.

"Fine. What ever you say gramps." said Cell. "How dare you call me gramps. I'll have you know I look quite young at my age." Ancestor Kai announced. "Whatever, just be grateful I'm sparing you." said Cell. He vanished in a matter of minutes. "Why I outta." said Ancestor Kai. "No sweat Ancestor Kai. I will learn fusion no matter what." said Goku positively.

"For one, who do you plan to fusion with." asked Ancestor Kai. "Well lets see now. Gee that's a tuffy." said Goku. "Hey Kakarot you just got yourself a fusion partner." said Vegeta. "Vegeta you very well know I wouldn't want to fusion with Ancestor Kai, after all he probably wouldn't want to fusion." said Goku. "No you idiot its me, I want to be your fusion partner." shouted Vegeta. "Really that's awesome. You and I pretty much have the equal amount of power." said Goku.

"Alright you two, now focus and watch me do this fusion dance, and I don't expect you to accomplish it on the first time." said Ancestor Kai. Goku and Vegeta watched as Ancestor Kai started the fusion dance. When Ancestor Kai finished the dance he asked Goku and Vegeta if they could do it themselves now. "Alright Vegeta lets do this." said Goku. "Got it." agreed Vegeta. They began to say the words to the dance and tried to make no mistakes. "Fu…sion…HAAAAA!". All of a sudden a fat over weighted man appeared. "Hey, what the heck happened to us." said Goku and Vegeta.

"You guys have made a tiny mistake. One of you guys bended your fingers." said Ancestor Kai. "I blame Vegeta for this." said the fusioned men. 'What! No way it was all your fault. We all know you love to screw things up." said the fusioned men once again.

"Oh boy, this may take a while." sighed Ancestor Kai. "Now listen up you two it was both of your faults. Neither of you were in the right position. Once more please." said Ancestor Kai.

"Okay we'll try our best." said the fusioned Goku and Vegeta.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Fusion Perfected

It was taking Goku and Vegeta four to five tries to perfect fusion, and nothing was working. "This taking forever to perfect Ancestor Kai." Goku complained. "Be patient, like I said before this is going to take some time." replied Ancestor Kai. "Darn it. I want to make Cell pay for what he did to Gohan." said Goku.

"Come on Vegeta lets try this one more time." said Goku. "Fu…sion…HAAAA!" said Goku and Vegeta. A huge wave energy spread into the air as Ancestor Kai waited to see if the fusion had worked.

At last it had worked, and Goku and Vegeta looked like a different person. The new fighter had black hair that looked a little like Vegeta's, he wore a special type of torso colored in orange, black, and white, and they had a stronger power level than Cell's.

"Ah-ha I see you guys perfected the fusion. Your guys name is Vegito. What do you say?" asked Ancestor Kai. "How about Gogeta?" said Supreme Kai.

"I like it." Gogeta announced. "Alright Gogeta this fusion of yours lasts only up to 30 minutes. Got it?" said Ancestor Kai.

"Ok Ancestor. Is there any way to unfuse us right now." said Gogeta. "I suppose so." said Ancestor Kai as he waved his hands towards Gogeta to automatically be unfused. "That was incredible." said Vegeta.

"I believe were ready Ancestor Kai." said Goku. "Alright then do guys want me to teleport you there?" asked Ancestor Kai. "Supreme Kai take Goku and Vegeta to where ever Cell is at." "He is at a planet called Namek." said Supreme Kai.

"Ok then, what are you waiting for a personal invitation? Take them there immediately." said Ancestor Kai.

"Yes sir." said Supreme Kai. "Goku and Vegeta, are you ready?" asked Supreme Kai. "We sure are." said Goku. "Ok. Off to Namek we go." They suddenly disappeared in just a few seconds. "Were counting on you Goku." said Ancestor Kai.

Cell was just walking around Namek when Goku, Vegeta, and Supreme Kai appeared. "Alright Cell are you ready to suffer for the people you have massacred." asked Goku. "Oh what fun. I was looking for you to kill you, but it seems like you came to me." said Cell.

"Enough of your talk lets fight." said Goku. "Grrrr. Prepare to die." said Cell.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Future Goten & Supreme Kai vs. Cell

"Are you ready to pay Cell?" asked Goku. "You fool. You believe that I will die in your hands. Get a life you scum." said Cell. "Don't you dare call my father a scum!" shouted Future Goten who came out of nowhere. "Huh? Goten when did you get here?" said Goku.

"Two words. Instant Transmission. It's the only way to travel." said Future Goten. "What a surprise, another victim to slaughter." said Cell in a starving way. "I don't want you to kill anymore people Cell. All the people you have killed will be avenged by me. Not one death will be uncounted for. Not one!" said Goten. "I like when you get angry. That means more of a challenge for me. Oh and by the way that old hag you call Bulma is now dead. You can thank me later." said Cell.

"WHAT!" shouted Future Goten in sadness. "How could you. You monster." cried Future Goten. "Goten!" shouted Goku. "Yes." said Goten. "Is it okay if you can distract Cell so we can fusion? You and Supreme Kai can work together. What do you say?" asked Goku.

"Sure thing father." said Future Goten. "That's the spirit son." said Goku. "Lets do this Supreme Kai." said Future Goten.

"Enough of this nonsense. Die!" said Cell. Goku was able to deflect the blast, and kneed Cell in the gut. "Did we say we're ready?" asked Goku. "No." said Cell in pain. "Now be a good little monster, and be patient." said Goku. "Yes sir." said Cell. Goku rushed back to Vegeta. "HA-HA-HA! That was pretty funny. I was able to make Cell obey me for those few moments." said Goku. "Hardy har-har. I don't find it amusing. Lets charge up, so we can fusion to beat Cell once and for all." said Vegeta.

Meanwhile, Future Goten and Supreme Kai were fighting Cell to see if Goku and Vegeta would fusion. "Get ready Cell. This attack should slow you down a bit. Destructo Disc!" shouted Future Goten as he aimed the attack towards Cell. The attack wasn't very effective. "Gah. Close enough." said Future Goten angrily.

"Come on Vegeta the Earth's soul and people are counting on us." said Goku. "Alright then lets fusion already." They began to fusion. "Fu…sion…HAAA!" said Goku and Vegeta.

"What the…" said Cell in shock. The fusion was a success.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Super Gogeta

At last, Goku and Vegeta were able to Fusion into Super Gogeta. "Who the hell are you?!" shouted Cell in confusion. "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta. I am the one who will destroy you." said Super Gogeta.

"Oh my god! His power is larger than mines how can this be." said Cell in shock. "I cant allow this." said Cell as he charged to Super Gogeta. Cell punched Super Gogeta face as hard as he can, and nothing happened at all. "Heh-Heh. Is that all you got." commented Super Gogeta. "What!" shouted Cell.

"Its my turn. Here's one of my of my special attacks." said Super Gogeta. He knocked Cell straight in the air, and charged up his new attack. "STARDUST BREAKER!" shouted Super Gogeta. "OH NO!" shouted Cell as he was getting destroyed in the matter of minutes.

After the dust and smoke cleared up Super Gogeta shifted back to Goku and Vegeta. 'Finally we beated Cell." said Goku. "We sure did Kakarot." agreed Vegeta. The two warriors laughed out loud as they knew they were able to restore everything back to normal.

"You did it guys!" said Supreme Kai in excitement. "We sure did." said Goku. Future Goten smiled as he saw his father celebrating after a brutal battle and victory.

"Well are you planning to bring back the people who died, and restore my time?" said Future Goten. "You bet!" said Goku.

"First thing is first find the Namekians , and ask them to borrow their dragon balls to restore everything and everyone." said Goku.

Back at Supreme Kai World, Ancestor Kai was relieved to see Goku and Vegeta was able to beat Cell for good. "I knew you could do it Goku."

The search for the Namekians began immediately. Goku and Vegeta started looking for the Namekians. Were they going to succeed in finding them?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Back to Normal

Goku and Vegeta continued looking for the Namekians, so they can borrow their dragon balls to grant the wishes to restore everything back to normal. "Hey look that Namekian down their looks just like Dende." said Goku. "Wait a minute that is!" said Future Goten.

"Hey Dende! Up here." said Goku directing Dende in his direction. "Goku its really you. I heard a strange sound just off the horizon. What was it?" asked Dende. "Oh it was nothing. Just business being taken care of." said Vegeta. Dende gave Vegeta a confusing look, and they realized it must've been Cell the one who injured Future Goten and Vegeta.

"So anyway Dende. Do you mind if we can use dragon ball's so we can bring Earth back and all its people?" asked Goku. "Not at all. Follow me." said Dende heading to his village. A few moments Dende gathered up the dragon balls, and Porunga appeared. "STATE YOUR THREE WISHES." said Porunga. "Dende tell Porunga to restore Earth and its people as our first wish." said Goku.

Dende told Porunga the first wish. "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED." said Porunga. "STATE YOUR SECOND WISH." said Porunga. "Okay Dende make our second wish to be restoring Goten's past." said Goku.

"Are you really going to restore my time?" asked Future Goten tearing up. "You bet." said Goku. "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED." said Porunga as the second wish was stated. "One more wish Kakarot. Whats it going to be." asked Vegeta. "Well duh. Obliviously, its going to be to bring back my son." said Goku. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." said Vegeta. "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED." said Porunga as he vanished. "Well there we have it. Back to normal just as we hoped." said Goku.

"Alright Goku, you and your friends will be transported back to earth okay." said Supreme Kai. "Okay then, is everybody ready?" asked Goku. "Yes." answered Vegeta and the others. Goku and his friends were transported back to earth in an instant.

"Aww. Its good to be back home." said Goku. Goku quickly rushed towards his house to see if Chi-Chi and Gohan were going to be there. When Goku arrived he found Chi-Chi and Gohan hugging each other in sorrow. "Hey. Let me in some of that action." said Goku. Chi-Chi noticed Goku at the doorway, and rushed over crying on his shoulder. "Its good to see you too Chi-Chi." said Goku.

Gohan joined and started hugging his mom and dad. "Uh Chi-Chi?" said Goku. "Yes Honey." said Chi-Chi tearfully. "By any chance, are you pregnant?" asked Goku. "No why?" asked Chi-Chi. "Never mind. Just wondering that's all." said Goku.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Aftermath

After the huge battle with Cell a lot of things have changed since Future Goten's arrival. Goku and Chi-Chi ended up having a second son named Goten. Vegeta and Bulma ended up having their own son too by the name of Trunks.

Back at Goten's Timeline huge changes happened. Future Gohan and Future Bulma were restored back to life. Future Goten explained his journey back in the past, and how life threatening. Future Gohan and Future Goten ended up training everyday.

Goku and his son's began their traing immediately after Goten turned four. Gohan and Goten became great sparring partners. Huge news about a world tournament that was going to have a world champion by the name of Mr. Satan was defending his title.

Does this mean Goku will compete for the title? Will a new threat emerge? A new era begins.


End file.
